


Vampires Need to Stop Being So Fucking Annoying

by MidnightsNightmares



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, hashtag let viola fucking sleep you piece of shit vampire, viola is fucking done with calliope's bullshit, whoops viola is gay as hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 09:44:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6324352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightsNightmares/pseuds/MidnightsNightmares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Viola is just tired. She wants to sleep but unfortunately Calliope is an immortal curse of being an asshole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vampires Need to Stop Being So Fucking Annoying

"Can't you witches mask your scent or something? Your blood smells fucking gross."

  
And for the fourth time that night, within mere minutes apart, Viola's eye twitched in irritation as the vampire girl came to sit as far away from Viola as she was able to in the small room they were sharing. It was beginning to become agonizing enough to the point that Viola's extensive patience was wearing thinner than weak and fraying thread. Calliope at this point might as well be treading on paper-thin ice if she didn't give Viola the break she deserved. After all day of heaving wood back and forth from their tiny home and keeping an eye out for any suspicious activity, the thought of a good night's sleep was more then heavenly. It was the second day in a row she had gone and over worked herself, but her lack of sleep was a block in her efforts. She would go back at it tomorrow, even if she didn't sleep tonight, as she knew for sure Calliope couldn't do any of it.

  
But Calliope was such a fucking issue some days. She couldn't hold it against her for not wanting to help during the day time because of the sunlight, but it also didn't give her an excuse to bother Viola all night long when she needed the rest. Calliope wasn't one for talking, but soon enough Viola realized when it came to complaining, she'd do it until the whole goddamn universe would fall apart. Anything she could lay her eyes on she'd have to make an input about. Apparently, a new fact she had learned today was that vampires couldn't stand the smell of witch blood. Or at least, it was only Calliope that couldn't stand the smell of witch blood. She didn't know if it was over all unappealing or just not suitable to her palette for meals, but it didn't matter to Viola.

  
What did matter to Viola right now was Calliope shutting the fuck up long enough for her to at least catch an hour or so of sleep. It was beginning to get annoying. Especially since every time she began to doze off on the floor, about to drift off into a comfortable haze of dreams and relaxation, Calliope had to find something to bitch about. Anything from her scent to the way the room was set up or how the moonlight was hitting her in the face directly, she complained about. It was like nothing was good enough for the vampire girl, but Viola didn't know what Calliope expected her to do.

  
It was all a bunch of bullshit. _Unnecessary_ bullshit.

  
"Nope," Viola finally said, irritation bleeding through her tone. She tried to keep herself in check but bitterness dripped off of her words without hesitation.

  
She paused. "Don't you vampires have anything better to do during the night?"

  
"All the fun happens during the day though."

  
Viola scoffed under her breath. Of course.

  
"Well, I'm tired."

  
"So?"

  
"So," Viola said, pushing her tired body up to be staring directly at the girl across the room. Calliope was waiting with a smirk on her lips. Of course. She knew what she was doing. It wasn't like the two hated each other, but they often did get into arguments. Mainly when it came to plans. And because Calliope would have to go and pick apart every single unrealistic thing that could happen if they did this certain thing, and then come up with a solution that was more then unnecessary. Viola was getting sick of it. But she needed the company to keep her sane.

  
"I sleep during the night." Viola stated.

  
"Then we're a poor team."

  
Viola shook her head. That was more than obvious at this point.

  
"We wouldn't be if you would stop complaining for ten minutes."

  
Calliope wrinkled her nose at the insult. "I'm not complaining."

  
"You've complained at least once about anything in this room. Including me."

  
"Your blood is fucking _gross_."

  
"Your attitude is unbearable."

  
Calliope had pointed a stern finger at Viola, as if about to curse at her, but then slowly lowered her hand and sighed, turning her head away from her, covering her nose slightly. Rolling her eyes, Viola had lowered herself once more to be laying down, pulling her jacket around her as Calliope slid down to the floor as well, back touching the wall, a good distance between the both of them. She knew she could just get up and go to another room, but she wouldn't. Viola had a sneaking suspicion she's doing this to piss her off.

  
"Why can't I read your mind?"

  
And there she went again.

  
Viola cracked one eye open. She might as well give up on sleep at this point.

  
"What?"

  
"I'm trying to read your mind but I can't. Do witches have like...some sort of mental block?"

  
A good question. One she couldn't bother to find the answer to because in all honesty, who the fuck knew and who the fuck cared.

  
"I don't know."

  
"You should be just as easy as a human for me to read."

  
Well, she wasn't human. Neither of them were. That was the entire reason all of those things happened in the past to Viola was because she wasn't human. She didn't even want to begin to imagine what humans might do to vampires. Hunters already existed, and the last thing they both needed was for another group to form to specifically hunt vampires. That would be a ridiculous obstacle neither of them needed only due to the fact things were hard enough as they were.

  
"Guess I'm not."

  
And then came silence. Viola decided just maybe this could be her chance to sleep before Calliope came up with another random topic or completely unrelated bullshit question. She closed her eyes again, letting the darkness of the room wash over her and the moon light bear down over her body as she relaxed her tense muscles.

  
It had been so long since she could last relax like this, and to be honest, it was pleasant the moments she found where she knew for sure she was safe from things like humans and other outside influences that wanted her dead for the things she had done. But Calliope on the other hand only had the sun to hiss at daily. She didn't need to be scared of things. She had no reason to fear. She didn't know what it was like to struggle for a hiding spot like Viola did. It was difficult not being able to go out into the open anymore but Calliope could explore the vast lands of the planet at night, alone.

  
In a way, Viola envied Calliope for having that type of freedom.

  
"I want to bite you."

  
_Dear god._

  
"Why?" Viola instantly asked. "You're the one that's been complaining about my blood."

  
"It smells fucking disgusting, but I've never tasted witch blood."

  
"Doubt you want to."

  
"Why?"  
  


"Because."

  
She could just hear the pout in Calliope's voice. Viola didn't have to open her eyes to know she was frowning.

  
"That's not an answer."

  
"It is for me."

  
"Not like bites hurt or anything."

  
"For the love of fucking goodness," Viola swore, eyes opening again to glare down the girl on the other side of the room. "I haven't slept in two days. Don't even fucking think about it."

  
"What can you do to stop me?"

  
"Fucking - I don't fucking know. I'm not going to hit you if that's what you're asking. Just - let me sleep. Or else I'll toss you out in the sunlight in the morning."

  
Calliope winced.

  
"Owch..."

  
"Yeah, 'owch'. Now fuck off."

  
Calliope snickered. "You're so moody when you're tired. But at least you've got a nice ass. And a cute face."

  
Viola groaned. Her tired eyes were struggling to keep themselves open but it was hard with how impossible it was to catch some sleep.

  
Kill her now.

 

Please, kill her now.  
  
  
...Did she really have a nice ass though?

**Author's Note:**

> This is a thing.


End file.
